Lucky Star Ocs
by Karamatsu-Matsuno2
Summary: This is a book of my two lucky star OCs. I worked really hard on them so please don't hate! I also had to look up some colors and skin tones!
1. Hanako Koizumi

**Kanji** **Name:** 小泉花子

Koizumi Hanako

 **Romanized Name:** Koizumi Hanako

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17 **(Later 18)**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Date of birth(DOB):** June 4th

 **Birthplace:** Saitama Prefecture

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Height:** 5' 2"

 **Weight:** 160lbs

 **Job:** None, but she later works at an electronics store and cafe. **(She used to be a NEET before. She doesnt know that her parents are rich since they hid it from her.)**

 **Relationships:** Her Childhood friend Haru.

 **Personality: **She is polite well mannered. Though she tends to be found sleeping most of the time. This is because she often pulls all nighters, binge watches anime, or stays up playing video games. She's also tired alot so thete is no difference. **(She is calm but can be sometimes lazy.)** She's bad at Math and Science.

 **Appearance:** Hanako's appearance is somewhat of that of a middle schooler despite her height. Even she's old enough people are shocked yet happy that she has breasts. She has medium length, pastel cotton candy pink hair with semi-large bangs. **(She cuts her hair shorter later)** When she later cuts her hair people dont recognize her. Soft pale pastel gold eyes with a soft mixture of blue inside of them, and light gold toned skin with soft pink hues on her shoulders. **(That can show clearly when cold.)** Her eyes are sometimes closed, she also has a medium sized ahoge that shares reaction to her expressions. She has a tiny star bithmark under her right eye. She is a skinny girl.

 **Biography:** Hanako currently lives with her childhood friend Haru. She met him when she first moved to Saitama prefecture. She would often she him in his room from her bedroom window. Though she was 9 at the time. Everyday she would try to talk to him but it wouldn't end nicely because he was always locked in his room watching anime and playing games. Until she started going to Ryoo high school. And started to soon hang out with him until they grew up, soon developing feelings for Haru and not yet telling him her feelings.

 **Outfit:** She wears the normal school uniform but with black thigh highs and normal loafers with it. When not in school school she wears a black turtleneck with a fluffy collar that she folds over most if the time, with the sleeves going slightly over. her fingers, white jeans shorts and pale black thigh highs and most often her doggie slippers and sometimes a white apron.

 **Sleepover:** She wears a short sleeved panda themed onesie the pant legs are rolled up to her upper thighs. She always ties her hair up into tiny pigtails at the bottom to keep them out of her face. The hood has a panda's face with a happy expression.

 **Extra:** She always has her panda hair-clip that Haru gave her in the left side of her hair thinking of it as her **"Good Luck** **Charm"** She is also the one who cooks in the shared house with Haru.

 **P.E. Uniform:** She wears a blue tracksuit made the same way as the males but she wears bloomers instead of pants along with her burying her face in her collar. She always ties her hair up in buns during P.E. She wears knee high socks with blue sneakers. For winter she wears the pants much to her dismay.


	2. Haru Ichirou

**Kanji Name:** 春一郎

 **Romanized Name:** Ichirou Haru

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Status:** Alive

 **Date of birth(DOB):** September 10th

 **Birthplace:** Saitama Prefecture

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Height:** 5' 5"

 **Weight:** 157lbs

 **Job:** He works at a cosplay cafe. He often has to wear the female outfit. **(Much to his dismay.)**

 **Relationships:** His childhood friend Hanako.

 **Personality:** He is the silent type polite type who usually doesn't talk to anyone apart from his friend since he isnt that social. But he later on becomes more social. He is the type of person who stands up to his friends and hates when they get hurt. He was also really happy to have a friend who is an otaku like him. He loves to run as well.

 **Appearance:** Haru has a young face that people often mistake for 14 year old boy even though he is a high schooler. Haru has short black ruffled hair that falls into a tiny fringe with the bangs covering his eyes. He has a normal skin tone with pink hues like everyone else. He has tiny freckles near his eyes and small tiny shaped mole on shoulder blade. His eye color is blue with soft lavender mixed in. **(You can see that the lavender is near the bottom of the eyes.)**

 **Biography:** He lives with Hanako in their shared house. When he was little he noticed that a girl had moved into the house near him but was too shy to make conversation with her. Later on his parents started to notice how introverted he was becoming and called Hanako's parents to arrange a playdate for the both of them. They soon became friends after discussing certain animes and mangas they were intrested in as well as going to the same high school. **(Ryoo High School.)** He later begins to gain feelings he describes as **"Weird"** or **"Funny"** because he's never fallen in love before.

 **Outfit:** He wears the normal school uniform but he keeps the jacket unbuttoned and wears a white hoodie with red sleeves with the number **"76"** on the right chest area on the overwatch symbol with wings and tracers guns making an **'X'** in the middle. When not in school he wears black kotion each G2200 gaming headphones with a USB of 7.11 **(with surround sound and red LED vibration with mic.)** He also wears a black hoodie with the same design as his white one but the words **"Reaper"** printed along the left sleeve in large letters, blue jeans **(or 3/4 jeans)** with white and blue sneakers with **"77"** near the heels of each shoe.

 **Sleepwear:** He wears a rilakkuma hoodie where the sleeves go over his fingers slightly which he flaps around which Hanako calls cute much to his embarrassment. He also wears blue, white and black plaid pants with socks and duck slippers.

 **Extra:** He wears rubberbands in his hair to symbolize the roman numeral **"XV"** this was when he moved his bangs away to not cover his eyes. He also helps Hanayo cook. He passes out from gaming alot.

 **P.E. Uniform:** He wears a red tracksuit jacket with a hood. The collar has a single star near the right. The sleeves have a single stripe near the side and lastly he wears red and wwhite sneakers for the summer. For summer he wears shorts and knee high socks with the shoes.


End file.
